Tem a Marca das Winx
Tem a Marca das Winx é a música de abertura da versão original de Winx Club para as três primeiras temporadas. Letra 1ª Temporada (Inglês) If you desire You can become One of our bunch Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You'll lighten up our world With a feeling we can take flight, watch us If you desire You can become One of our bunch With a magic ray the sky keeps on blazing An adventure is certain to start in the stars When I'm cloud born I fly through time and space I color my existence with my imagination With my flight in heaven Winx, if your hand is warm in mine It will give us greater power With a feeling we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, we're the new kids on the block We're each other's dearest friends With a feeling we can take flight, watch us Winx, your magical Winx And you roam through the stars A powerful light ray Under the sign of the Winx 2ª e 3ª Temporada (Inglês) Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Magic stories that capture your heart New emotions flooding your soul Stick with us It's not easy, don't give up your dreams Keep battling for good This fight will last forever Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Winx Club Under the sign of Winx Português Brasil Sei que você Vai querer ser Uma de nós. Winx, quando damos nossas mãos Nos tornamos poderosas Porque juntas somos invencíveis! Winx, é comum poder sorrir E o mundo iluminar. Venha se juntar a nós, voando! Sei que você Vai querer ser Uma de nós. Com o nosso raio, o céu incendeia Dando um início a uma aventura estelar! Em uma nuvem, a mente vagueia Colore a minha vida, com tudo o que imagino vou voar bem alto! Winx, quando damos nossas mãos Nos tornamos poderosas Porque juntas somos invencíveis! Winx, novidade igual não há Companheiras pra valer. Venha se juntar a nós, voando! Winx Fantásticas, Winx Elas podem voar! Um raio mais poderoso Tem a marca das Winx! Winx Club: Join the Winx Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Open your eyes Open your mind We are the Winx It's a magic night the sky is all blazing New adventures are calling for us Join the Winx We can ride a cloud, no time for hesitating Bring color to the world with your imagination Winx Club forever and ever Winx, if your hand is holding mine We can fly through space and time And together we'll be sure-fire winners Winx, with a smile you can enchant You light up our world We'll fly the moonlit sky together Winx your magical Winx among the stars you are Winx a mystical light of fire Under the sign of Winx Créditos *Música composta por: Federica Camba e Daniele Coro Curiosidades *Essa música é a primeira música ouviu ouvida na primeira, segunda e terceira temporada da Cinélume. *Essa música é a primeira música da Cinélume ouvida da série Winx Club. *Essa música é a primeira música de abertura ouvida da dublação Cinélume da série Winx Club. **A segunda é Winx, Está Aqui da quarta temporada. **A terceira e última é We're Magic All the Way da sétima temporada. Vídeos Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da 1ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 2ª Temporada Categoria:Músicas da 3ª Temporada Categoria:1ª Temporada Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:3ª Temporada Categoria:Winx Club Categoria:Rai Dub Categoria:Músicas da Rai Categoria:Músicas Tema Categoria:Músicas de Jogos Categoria:SBT Categoria:Boomerang Categoria:Cartoon Network